Stupid Ghosts
by lightwithinthedark
Summary: Add's fear of ghosts can be quite a problem when following the Elsword Group into the Underground Chapel. Minor Swearing inside.


**I decided to do another thing since I'm waiting for my job application to be accepted. Instead of doing his normal 'no shits given now get out of my way' I chose to show his fear of ghosts more. I do not own any Elsword Character or the game itself. That right goes to its original creators.**

* * *

Add slumped against the crumbling wall of the Underground Chapel, face pale from all the encounters he had to face. There were ghosts everywhere! He groaned and composed himself as best as possible before going back to watching the Elsword Gang. They were currently running after a small blue glowing creature. Apparently it had drained all of that purple haired girl's, Aisha's, mana and then attempted to flee. Seeing the thing disappear through a wall made a shiver run up Add's spine and he fidgeted in the spot he was resting.

_Damn how he hated ghosts._

Add turned his attention back to the Dynamos that floated about him.

"Record battle data," he told them trying not to let his voice waver.

Slowly Add got up and followed the group, but of course at a quicker pace. He wanted to be out of the ghost infested place as fast as possible. He could hear Aisha and that Elsword brat arguing again and groaned. This was going to take a while to get out. On top of that he couldn't do anything to make it go faster. That would give away his position to them.

Something brushed up again his leg and Add went completely still. Swallowing the lump in his throat he slowly turned his head to look down and managed a sigh of relief when it was only one of his Dynamo. Stupid thing scaring him like that.

_Shit._

He wasn't scared of something like a ghost. No way he was scared of a ghost. A pillar crumbled suddenly to his left and he turned and visibly jumped.

"Just a pillar...damn it."

This was pissing him off. Why didn't he just send his Dynamos in to surveillance this place for him. At the time he had figured it would be better to follow them in person most the time but still keep a low profile. Muttering to himself he stopped just outside where the demon commander's room was. He could hear fighting inside.

Turning his head he peered in, and paled when he saw the many ghosts flying around the big demon.

"Holy Nasods..."

He wanted to watch EVE but instead now found himself trying not to flee that place right then and there. He had to get over his fear sometime, but damn, this place was creepy. He didn't remember when his fear of ghosts started but this was becoming a problem.

"I have to stay here and watch, Dynamos record the data for me."

Once again he ordered the small floating Nasods. He would never admit it, but even if they didn't have AIs like the ones once produced in the Core they had something akin to 'friends' to him. He snorted as the thought crossed his mind and went back to watching the battle unfold.

_There was no way in hell his tools were his friends._

A lengthy moan made him turn to his right and immediately rushed away from the floating ghost that had somehow slipped his senses.

"Go away!"

His voice cracked in fright and turned tail to run. Screw being tough, ghosts were _scary_ and he didn't care what his pride screamed. His Dynamos followed after him obediently until he came to rest under a fallen wall. His heart was racing and no matter how much his Dynamos tried to 'comfort' him he wouldn't budge. A small chuckled escaped him and he shook slightly his fear still slightly evident.

"Hehehe...hahaha!"

The chuckle turned into a full blown laugh and it echoed down the seemingly empty corridor. The Elsword Gang was too busy fighting Amethyst to notice the strange out of place sound, and if they did they must have mistook it for the demon's laughter for no one came to seek the source.

After another minute he got up having shaken his fear away for a few moments. He couldn't chicken out now. He was not _weak_ nor was he _pathetic_. The battle was still raging on as he approached the room with more caution. The previous ghost was no where to be seen but still he remained on-guard. There was no way some ghost was going to sneak up on him again. The sounds of the spirits fighting in the room before him made him swallow another lump in his throat and take a deep breath.

_Oh god he hoped he was able to leave that place soon._


End file.
